My Little Derpy: Friendship is Magic
by yamamotoyuki
Summary: After years of being treated badly because of her clumsyness and her eyes, Derpy runs away from Ponyville into the Everfree Forest, where she meets a mysterious mare, and learns the magic of friendship. Derpy Hooves x OC  NOT A LESMARIAN STORY
1. Chapter 1

The sun had just began to rise over Ponyville, and all the ponies had begun to wake up to get ready for the day ahead. One of these ponies was Ditzy Doo, but called Derpy Hooves by everypony in town. She woke as the sun's rays hit her face, making her squint to see. She got up and looked in the mirror so she could fix her mane. She was a light grey pony with a bright yellow mane.

She was a little different from most ponies. She was much more clumsy than everyone else, and even though she was a mailmare, she didn't have a letter, or even a satchel as a cutie mark. Whenever a pony gets their cutie mark, it is based around what their special talent is, but her cutie mark, for a reason nopony could understand, were bubbles.

Also what made her different from most pony was her eyes. Since the day she was born, her eyes have always faced different ways, one eye off to the left, an one off to the right. It's what gave her the nickname 'Derpy Hooves.' She sighed, _I bet most ponies don't even know my real name. _She thought to herself.

There were also many rumors going around about her. One of them was that she had a little foal, Dinky Doo, but really it was a big misunderstanding. A few days a week, Derpy would always look after her friends little foal, who's name was Dinky Doo. Dinky was a filly unicorn with a lavender coat, but she also had the same mane and eye color as Derpy, plus they had the same last name, even though the were not related. Anyway, some of the folks around Ponyville once seen Dinky with her, and the rumors started that Dinky was her daughter. _These ponies and their silly rumors._

After Derpy was ready, she opened her window and flew outside. She always had trouble flying, since it was hard for her to see where shewas going because of her eyes, but she always practised to try and fly in a straight line, and it had actually worked, because that day she only ran into one pony by accident. But sadly, it was not the pony who you should run into. Rainbow Dash.

"OW! Derpy! I was trying to set a new flying record, but know I have to start all over again." Rainbow yelled.

"O-oh, I'm sowrry Rainbow Dash. I was just trying to get to the post office on time."

"Well next time, PLEASE try to not get in my way. I mean, you clearly can't fly as well because of your eyes."

"Yeah, but I've been practising," Derpy said happily, "Wanna see?"

"Uh, not now Derpy Hooves, I gotta jet." Rainbow brushed herself off and dashed towards her cloud home.

Derpy sighed. Everyday it was the same thing. Everypony always treated her with now respect, just because she was a little different. It was that way ever since she moved to Ponyville from Cloudsdale. With her head held low, she decided to jut walk the rest of the way to the post office.

_I can't help that I'm different,_ she thought to herself, _I just wish the other ponies would appriciate me more._

Then she got a splendid idea. _Wait, whenever Pinkie Pie throws a party, everypony is happy. So maybe if I throw a party, everypony will be happy and start to like me, and maybe even be my friends._

With that she raced to the post office, careful not to bump into any other pony, but she did ocassionally ran into a tree, and after her mail was a delivered, she raced home to plan the best party Ponyville had ever seen.

* * *

><p>For the next week Derpy spent most of her time when she wasn't delivering mail planning her party. She decorated her house with balloons and streamers, came up with fun party games, and made lots of snacks, and of course she also made muffins. The day before her party, she decided to go around Ponyville and hand out all the invitations she had made.<p>

The first places she stopped to were Twilight's, Rarity's, Fluttershy's, Applejack's, and Pinkie Pie's houses to give them their invites. Pinkie accepted right away, since everypony knows how much she loves to party.

"YAY A PARTY!" Pinkie had screamed as she bounced up and down.

Fluttershy and twilight also agreed to go, too, since they didn't want to be rude and hurt Derpy's feelings. But Applejack and Rarity were harder to convince, since they were both behind on work, but eventually gave into Derpy. Everpony knew how easily her feelings could get hurt, so after she begged and pleaded, they both finally agreed to go. She then went to other ponies houses and gave everypony in town an invitation. The last pony she went to see was Rainbow Dash, since she knew they had gotten off on the wrong hoof last week.

"RAINBOW DASH! IT"S ME, DITSY!" SHe yelled as she pounded on the door of her floating cloud house.

"Who?" Rainbow replied back.

"Um, I mean, it's Derpy." She remembered that Dash didn't know her real name, like most ponies in town. "I have something for you."

"Ughh." Rainbow sighed. "What now, Derpy?"

"Um, it's an invitation to my party I'm having tomorrow." She held out the letter.

"Um, well...uh," Rainbow stammered. "I might have something going on tomorrow, I think."

"Please Rainbow Dash? Everyone else is coming, and it won't be the same without you there."

"Well..." She thought about it for a bit, "Ohhhh...why not. But just as long as the party is cool. It has to be the best party ever. At least 20% cooler than any of Pinkie's parties, and everpony knows how good of a party she can throw. Promise me it will be awesome."

"I croos my heart and hope to fly, stick a muffin in my eye." Derpy promised.

"You know it's 'stick a cupcake in my eye', right?"

"Yeah, but I just love muffins!" Derpy had a giant grin on her face.

"Uh, okay, bye Derpy Hooves." She closed the door on Derpy.

"BYE RAINBOW DASH!" Derpy jumped for joy.

_Myabe I can make some friends after all._ She flew down from Rainbow's house and rushed back home, happy that she could finally show everypony the real her, and maybe they may even remember her name.


	2. Chapter 2

Derpy was so excited. It was the day of her party, and in a few minutes, all of the ponies she invited would come and have fun, and realize that she was the same as everypony else. But in the back of her mind, she was still worried. _Will they like the party? _She thought, _Will they come? Will they want to be my friend after? I hope I made enough muffins. What if some ponies don't like muffins?_

She shaked the bad thoughts out of her head. _No, I mustn't worry. They will come. _

After a few minutes, her first guest arrived. It was Dinky Doo.

"Hi Miss Ditzy." She said, a big smile on her face, "Sorry, but my mommy can't make it. She is behind on some work."

"That's okay Dinky. You're here, so that makes me very happy." Derpy flapped her wings with excitement.

She invited Dinky in and as soon as Dinky saw the food on the table, she ran over.

"MUFFINS! Yay, I love your homemade muffins." Dinky shoved three muffins into her mouth at once.

"Careful Dinky. I don't think your mom would like it if you passed out from too many muffins." Derpy laughed at the little filly.

Both of them decided to wait together for the other guests before playing any games or eating anymore muffins. They waited for at least an hour, but sadly, nopony else came.

"B-but," Derpy said, "I handed out all those invitations." Her ears drooped down onto her face.

"M-maybe they are behind on work, like mommy." Dinky tried to cheer her up.

Suddenly, Twilight, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash came through the door.

"Hi Derpy," Twilight said, "Sorry we're all so late. I was behind on my studies."

"And me and Applejack were helping some bunnies who wandered onto her farm." Fluttershy said.

"And I got too excited for your party so I stayed up all night making some cupcakes cause I didn't know if you would have any and I ended up getting really tired and-" Pinkie was stopped by Rarity putting her hoof to her mouth.

"And I too was very busy darling," Rarity nodded, her hoof still on Pinkie's mouth, "The last minute a big order came in and I had to work through the night just to fill it. But we're finally here. Sorry for being so late."

"Uh, yeah," Rainbow shrugged, "I was, uh, busy too, I guess." Everyone could tell she was lying, except for Derpy.

"Well now that your all here, the party can start." She waved her hooves high in the air, knocking over a vase in the process. "Oops, I'll clean that up." She left the room to search for a broom. Dinky followed her, trying to help.

"See," Ranbow said, "This is why I didn't want to come." She flew over to the couch and sat down.

"Oh Dashie, it's a party." Pinkie Pie said, "Why wouldn't you want to come?"

"Well, it's Derpy, and she can be a little, well, weird."

"Rainbow Dash, even as weird as she may be, she invited us, so we have to be on our best behaviour."

"Twilight's right Rainbow Dash," Rarity replied, "But what I'm wondering is where all the other guests are?"

"But-" Rainbow stopped as she heard Derpy come back into the room.

"I found da- OOPS!" Derpy stepped on her tail and fell, the broom flying through the air, hitting Rainbow in the head.

"Uh oh." Applejack said.

"OW! Derpy, be careful, will ya"

"She didn't mean it Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy said.

"Yeah, here let me help." Dinky ran over to help Rainbow but ran into her instead by accident.

"OW! Derpy, control your daughter."

"But, Dinky's not my-" She tried to say but Applejack interupted her.

"Rainbow, it wasn't the lil' fillies fault." She turned to Derpy. "I'm sorry Ma'am. Rainbow can be can be bit of a hard headed pony sometimes."

"So what, now everything's my fault? It's not my fault she's such a ditzy pony, or that she crashes into literally EVERYTHING and EVERYPONY, and it's not my fault she raised a filly as ditsy as her, and it's definitely NOT my fault that nopony came to her party cause they all think she's weird."

Derpy's eyes started to water. She could feel the tears streaming down her face. "I-is that why nopony came?" Everypony turned to look at her. "I-I had this party t-to try and make the other ponies like me, not hate me like they already do."

"Oh, Miss Ditzy, they didn't-" Dinky put her hoof on Derpy's shoulder, but she pulled away and ran out the door.

"DERPY! COME BACK!" Twilight cried out.

But she didn't stop. She didn't even look back. She opened her wings and took to the air. All of her practise had payed off, because within a few seconds, the other ponies had lost sight of her.


	3. Chapter 3

Derpy flew over Ponyville with incredible speed. Never had she flown this fast in her entire life. Maybe it was because she was so upset. She didn't know what to do, and she didn't know where to go. She scanned around looking for a place to hide and be alone, but her vision was still blurred by the tears she tried to hold back. One eye was checking the ground to find a spot, while the other checked the sky, making sure nopony was following her. At least there was one advantage to her eyes being different.

Luckily, she didn't see anypony, but still, her heart ached, knowing that they didn't care enough about her to actually look for her. _I must be a bad pony, _she thought, _that's why nopony likes me, and that's why nopony would come to my party._

She decided to land outside of the Everfree Forest. But her landing wasn't as graceful as her flying, because before she knew it, she was diving headfirst into a tree, right in the Everfree Forest.

"Owchie that hurt." She rubbed the top of her head with her hoof.

She got up and looked around. She realized she was very far into the Everfree Forest, maybe even way past Zecora's hut.

"Uh oh, I better find a way back to Ponyville."

She started walking but then realized something.

"Oh, what's the use," She sat down, "They don't want me back there, I just mess everything up, and I'm to Derpy for them. I might as well stay here for the rest of my life."

She sat there sulking, not noticing the dark figure behind her.

* * *

><p>"DERPY!" Twilight called out.<p>

"MISS DITZY!" Dinky cried, tears running down her face.

Fluttershy walked over to the little unicorn filly. "Shhh, it's okay Dinky, we'll find your mommy soon."

Dinky wiped her tears and backed away from Fluttershy. "She's not my mommy."

The six mares gasped. "S-she, she's not?" Applejack said a shocked expression on her face.

"No! My mommy is a unicorn. She lives outside of Ponyville and sometimes I come over to Miss Ditzy's house while mommy is working."

"I-I had no idea." Twilight said.

"Us either." The other five mares agreed.

"Why didn't she tell us?" Rarity asked.

"Well, MAYBE if you weren't too busy being a big bunch of meanies to her and actually asked her, then maybe you would know." Dinky was fuming, "You probably don't even know her real name, do you?"

"Isn't it Derpy Hooves?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"No, it's Ditzy Doo." She said, "And just because we have the same last name," Dinky quickly added, "Doesn't mean she's my mommy. Maybe this is why she ran away. Nopony ever listens to her, and they are always too quick to judge her, especially Rainbow Dash."

They all turned to look at Rainbow.

"Wait?" She said. Their faces went into disapproving scowls.

"Okay, okay. Maybe I did judge her too quickly. And maybe I am a little mean to her."

"A LITTLE!"

"Okay a lot! There, you happy. Now let's just find her before it gets too dark out."

"Rainbow's right ya'll." Applejack said, "We best be gettin' a move on."

All of the ponies split up, hoping to get a glimpse of Derpy.

* * *

><p>Derpy was laid down on the ground when she heard a noise behind her.<p>

"H-hello?" She stammered.

She saw a dark object move through the bushes into the trees.

"Sh-show yourself!" Derpy got up, trying to be brave when really, she was very scared.

The figure got a little closer, but before it could come near her, Derpy ran in the opposite direction, but she didn't get far before she tripped over her tail for the second time today.

"Stupid tail." She said

Then she heard a small giggle. It was coming from the dark figure behind her.

"Hey, stop laughing!" She said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The dark figure said.

It started coming towards her, and out of the shadows, came a purple pony. Derpy was shocked. Nopony usually came out into the Everfree Forest. The pony was about Derpy's size. She had a purple coat, with a white mane and tail, but she had dark purple streaks going through them. At first she looked to be a unicorn. But then Derpy saw them; wings! _But that's impossible, _Derpy thought, _only the Princesses have a horn and wings. _The mysterious pony's cutie mark looked to be a moon with three music notes around it.

The pony came a little closer. "Hi, I'm Melody Moon. What's your name?"

"I'm Ditzy Doo, but people call me Derpy Hooves."

"Why Derpy Hooves?" Melody asked?

Derpy pointed to her eyes. "My eyes are different than most ponies."

Melody laughed. "Well I think that it makes you even more special than the other ponies."

"Really?" Derpy was surprised. "You mean they don't weird you out?"

"No, why would they? I'm no pony to talk anyway. I mean, look at me, I have a horn, AND wings." She flapped her wings.

"Why do you have both wings and a horn?" Derpy asked.

"My mom was a Unicorn and my dad was a Pegasus. I lived with them until I was three when they died in a weather accident. It was daddies turn to control the weather for that day and my mom had used an air balloon to go up to Cloudsdale and help him, but something went wrong and they were both killed in the explosion." She looked down.

"I left our home in Canterlot and came to Ponyville, but at the time the other ponies had only known of two ponies who were alicorns; the Princesses. They thought that maybe I was there to hurt them, so out of fear they drove me into the Everfree Forest. I've been living here for 12 years, and since alicorns live for more than a thousand years, I guess I'll be here for many more years to come."

"Well that doesn't sound like something anypony from Ponyville would do." Derpy said, confused.

"Well, I guess the reason for that was their fear of Nightmare Moon, and since my last name is the same as hers, they might have thought I was her daughter."

"Yeah, but Rainbow Dash and her friends turned her back to Luna, so you don't have to stay here anymore."

"I know, but I am still afraid." The young alicorn looked back up at Derpy, "Hey, do you want to come back to my house for some tea, Ditzy? It's only a hop, skip, and a jump down the path. I just made some muffins before I came here."

"MUFFINS! Let's go!"

Derpy followed close behind her as they flew deeper into the forest to Melody's house.


	4. Chapter 4

Derpy and Melody flew for another ten minutes before finally reaching Melody's house. It was a small little cottage that was positioned high up in the trees.

"Why put your house up in the trees?" Derpy asked.

"It's so that nopony will find it. Most ponies don't come out this far into the Everfree forest, but if they did, I wanted to be sure they wouldn't try and hurt me."

They flew up to her house. Melody landed safely on the porch, but Derpy had a little trouble, and banged into the door. She fell back on her flank in pain.

"Ow, not again. I really need to work on my landing." Derpy rubbed her head.

Melody tried to hold back a chuckle. "Don't worry Ditzy, I'm sure you'll get it someday.

She helped her up and with her magic, opened the front door and they walked in. It wasn't that big on the inside; probably a little smaller than Derpy's house. On one side of the room were a small kitchen, a table, and two chairs, and on the other side was a living room with a couch and a few picture frames. One was of Melody, and another was with a younger looking Melody with two ponies Derpy didn't know. The filly was a Unicorn with a purple coat and a silver mane, and she had a book for a cutie mark. The colt was a Pegasus, with a yellow coat and a white mane, and he had a storm cloud for a cutie mark.

"Are those ponies your parents?" Derpy walked towards the picture to get a closer look.

"Yeah. That was the last picture we took as a family before the accident." She picked up the picture, "I took it with me when I left Canterlot and came here. That way I would always remember them." She placed it back down on the mantle.

She walked over to the kitchen and brought out a steaming plate of banana nut muffins. "Do you want a muffin, Ditzy?"

"MUFFINS!"

Derpy ran over and picked up five muffins, and started shoving them in her mouth at one time.

"Careful now, Ditzy; I don't want you to choke on all those muffins."

Derpy stopped eating. She remembered to earlier today when she had said the same thing to Dinky. Her ears drooped down and she sat on one of the chairs.

"Dinky," She thought out loud, "I wonder how she's doing."

"You seem upset Ditzy." Melody put down the muffins, "What happened anyway to make you want to come out here?"

"Well, all the ponies always make fun of me because I'm different, and I couldn't take it anymore, so I ran away. They are always calling me Derpy Hooves, and nopony even knows my really name. You and Dinky are the only ones who call me 'Ditzy.' I tried to hold a party to make them like me, but nopony showed up."

"That's terrible." Melody put her hoof on Derpy's shoulder. "Nopony has the right to say that to you. That is so mean. They're all just a bunch of…..of…meanies!" Melody was fuming, but tried to calm herself down. "Hey Ditzy, you know what always makes me feel better when I'm upset?"

"What?" She looked up at Melody.

"Flying. Come on, it'll be fun." Melody used her magic to open the front door again and flew out. Derpy ran to the front door.

"Come on Ditzy, it's such a nice day out to go flying." Melody flew around the house and did a few tricks before landing back on the porch. "What is it?" Melody joked around, "Are you chicken?"

"Hey," Ditzy smiled, "Do I look like Scootaloo to you?"

"Scoota-who?" Melody was confused.

"Never mind. Let's go!" Derpy flew up to Melody, making sure to keep her wings straight as she flew. She learned to keep them straight when flying or else she would fly into things, and other ponies.

Melody took off into the air, but still keeping close to Derpy. Derpy sped up and eventually caught up to her.

"I'll race you to that cloud." Melody said as she bolted forward.

"Hey, no fair!" Derpy laughed, keeping a steady pace behind her.

Within a few seconds, Melody was a t the cloud, and Derpy came a very close second.

"Wow," Derpy said out of breath, "You fly fast."

Melody smiled at the compliment, "Thanks. Hey, want to see something cool. I saw another pony do this trick, and after that I've done it a few times, but I always wanted to show another pony."

"Sure."

Derpy landed on a cloud and watched as Melody flew up high into the air. _Wait, _Derpy thought, _Is she doing what I think she's doing?_

Melody keep flying upward, then suddenly stopped. She was thousands of feet above the ground, a perfect height for her to do her trick. She turned a started flying downward, at an incredible speed, a speed that only one other pony know was able to reach; Rainbow Dash.

Melody could fell the wind push across her face. Then, she felt an invisible barrier around her, which she knew meant that she was almost close to doing her trick. She inched forward, more and more, while Derpy sat on the cloud, looking up, amazed.

_She is, she is, she's going to do a….._

Suddenly, Melody broke through the sound barrier, and burst downward, an explosion of colours behind her. Her looked back to see a rainbow trailing behind her._ I did it, _Melody thought,_ I did a….._

"Sonic Rainboom." Derpy said shocked at the feat that Melody had just performed.

* * *

><p>"DERPY!" The ponies shouted.<p>

More ponies had joined the seven's search party.

Suddenly, they heard an explosion, and looked up to see a rainbow fly across the sky.

"Was that….." Rainbow's mouth was wide open.

"Yes," Twilight said, "That was a Sonic Rainboom!"


End file.
